Nissan GT-R LM NISMO '15
Gran Turismo Sport |gt6type = |manufacturer = Nissan |displacement = 3,000 cc |drivetrain = |aspiration = Turbo |engine = VRX30A |power = 604 HP / 5,400 rpm |pp = 655 PP |torque = 691.2 ft-lb / 4,500 rpm |length = 182.9 inches |width = 74.8 inches |height = 40.6 inches |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower |cost = 2,000,000 Credits (GT6) 1,000,000 Credits (GT Sport)}} The Nissan GT-R LM NISMO '15 is a Le Mans car produced by Nissan and NISMO that appears in Gran Turismo 6 (as part of Update 1.19, though the car is available for purchase only after the installation of Update 1.20) and Gran Turismo Sport. The car appears to be the #23, driven by Max Chilton, Jann Mardenborough, and Olivier Pla, who has participated in the 2015 24 Hours of Le Mans. The car didn't finish the race. Description "Front wheel drive prototype hybrid race car designed by Ben Bowlby." In the spring of 2014, The Nissan Motor Company announced that it would enter the LMP1 hybrid class of the 24 Hours of Le Mans the following year with a race car wearing a GT-R badge. It would mark the return of "The Nissan prototype race car" after a 16-year hiatus - since the R391 in 1999. As if that wasn't newsworthy enough, Nissan revealed at the car's introduction in February 2015 that its new race machine, called the GT-R LM NISMO, possessed a front-engine/front-wheel-drive layout, a concept previously unheard of in prototype race cars. The mastermind behind the GT-R LM NISMO is none other than Ben Bowlby, the man who created the DeltaWing and ZEOD RC race cars. By mounting the engine in the front, Bowlby claims that it opened up new design possibilities to maximize aerodynamics, thus making the car more efficient at higher speeds. The body consists of a monocoque chassis and outer panels made of carbon fiber, allowing the car to tip the scales at a light 880 kg (1940 lbs). Under the long front nose is a twin-turbocharged 3.0-liter direct injection V-6 mated to an energy-recovery system. The drivers of the car include homegrown talents, Michael Krumm and Tsugio Matsuda; GT Academy graduates Lucas Ordóñez and Jann Mardenborough; former F1 drivers Marc Gené and Max Chilton; and sports-car drivers Alex Buncombe, Harry Tincknell and Olivier Pla. Nissan will run two cars starting from the first round of the FIA World Endurance Championships, and enter three cars in the 24 Hours of Le Mans, with the sole purpose of grabbing the overall title. Acquisition GT6 The Nissan GT-R LM NISMO was obtainable for free by completing a lap in the final round of GT Academy 2015 regardless of the lap time. As of 1.20 update, the car was added on the dealerships, and can be purchased for 2,000,000 Credits. It has a detailed interior. GT Sport This car can be purchased in the Nissan section of Brand Central for 1,000,000 Credits. Trivia *As the car ran the 24 Hours of Le Mans without a working hybrid system (which led to the downfall of the project), it is possible that the car is mechanically based on the 2MJ battery-based electric hybrid test version of the car, as the car has working hybrid systems (as Nissan intended, although they originally planned a 8MJ flywheel-based hybrid system) in the game. Notes Category:GT6 Cars Category:GT6 DLC Cars Category:GT Sport Cars Category:Gr.1 Category:Nissan Race Cars Category:2010s race cars Category:Coupes Category:LMP Category:Turbocharged Cars Category:Hybrid cars